I knew I was in Love When I Met You
by sakuraliz23
Summary: A year has passed and neither dared to confess their feelings, Ren takes the first step but Kyoko misunderstands. A new Dorama begins, full of passion, secrets and romance. If you want "action" between Ren and Kyoko I invite you to read.
1. Valentine's Day Nightmare

**Hi Minna-san, here is the first chapter of my first fanfic "I knew I was in love when I met you".  
I originally wrote this in Spanish and yesterday I published the final chapter. I translated this with google translate and my beta. (Fopolyturm and ****Voidy)****  
In my story Kyoko is 18 and Ren is 22. It starts exactly one year after Valentine Arc from chapters 138-150  
Please leave your comments and let me know if you want me to continue translating, there are 33 chapters.  
And there will be Lemons, hehehe a lot!**

**Everyone knows it, Skip Beat isn´t my property (if it were Ren and Kyoko would already have kissed and made love, just like in my fanfic)**

**Before I forgot! Meaning:**

**-Conversation-**

**Thinking**

**(Actions)**

***expressions, Sounds***

**++++See you at the End++++**

**Enjoy it ^_^**

**Chapter 1  
****Valentine's Day Nightmare**

**Kyoko POV**

Tomorrow will be that stupid day again, why must every year be the same? I hate the annoying girls who love shopping, or worse, those who making chocolates by hand to give it to their lovers and have not felt the edge of the sword of treason

Anyway, this day has brought me bad memories throughout my childhood and my teenage life. I dedicated to make chocolates for the idiot Shotaro, but last year was much worse: first the idiot # 2 (Beagle) forced me to made chocolate for him, then the idiot # 1 (Shotaro) came boldly to the set of Dark Moon with an extravagant bouquet and stole my first kiss! Tsuruga-san made me understood that it didn't really count as a kiss (a slight blush appears in her cheeks). Tsuruga-san kissed me too, but it was only on the cheek (sigh). But what are you thinking now, Kyoko? Do you want it to go elsewhere? (crushing the little demon that was emerging with her right hand) Of course not! Just because a simple kiss on the cheek, he made me forget what happened with Shotaro and affected my performance as Mio. I don´t know which of those three men scares me the most.

Suddenly a shiver ran through my body from head to toe. What is this feeling! Please tell me this is not what I'm thinking! And then I feel unmistakably cold breath creeping on my neck.

"Are you thinking of me ... Kyoko?" That's him! That's really him!  
I turn away from him. "Damn Beagle! What are you doing here!"  
"I came to remind you to make chocolates for me." He said smugly.  
"Are you crazy? I'll never fall for your games, this time you won't have it your way because you have nothing to blackmail me!" I said with victorious tone.  
"Are you sure about that? So~ this does not mean anything to you?" He showing a medal reeling back and forth in front of my face  
*gasp*"How did you get that!" I feel my tears came and begin to sobbing. "Please give Princess Rosa back!" I yelled at him while crying.  
He smiled. "I will return it tomorrow when you give me handmade chocolates loaded with all your feelings towards me, I'll send a message to tell you the time and place. I'll warn you that you go alone or else you will pay a high price. See you! My little Riding Hood." And then he walks away.

Damn Beagle! You are going to regret asking me for chocolate. Now my sinister aura come at full force.

+++LME+++

While Kyoko contemplating her plan, she hears a familiar voice.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan~" Yashiro greeted cheerfully, but his smile vanished instantly because he and the man beside him can see Kyoko's face contorted with anger.  
"It's not good to emanate a scary aura or your fans will be scared, Mogami-san" Ren said with a dazzling smile.  
"Sorry, I see a cockroach, but I'll take care of it!" Kyoko lied right away and made some gesture of revenge. "Etto... Good morning, Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san." She bowed to the older men.  
"Kyoko-chan, are you going to make chocolates for Valentine's Day?" Asked Yashiro interested.  
"Yes, I have thought about giving chocolates to the people with whom I am grateful, but this year I will be making them alone because Moko-san was filming a new drama out of town." She explained while making a sad puppy face.  
"If you want, you can make them with Ren, just now he told me that he want to learn to make chocolate." Thinking this as a chance, Yashiro lied smoothly while making a serious face.  
"Really, Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked, oblivious to Yashiro's plan.

Ren promised to himself that he will kill Yashiro for that later. But he put his smile and answered. "Yes, Mogami-san. Of course if it isn´t any trouble for you."

"Of course not." Kyoko said with big smile on her face.

"Do you think it's okay if we leave after work to buy the ingredients and prepare them in my apartment." Ren said to Kyoko, planning the cooking lesson preparation.  
"Tsuruga San, you don't have to work tonight?" Asked Kyoko worried about her Senpai's schedule.  
"No, today I'm free after 6 pm." Ren said while he looked to Yashiro, thinking that his manager had it all planned beforehand.  
"Okay, etto... excuse me." Kyoko said goodbye with a little bow and then she went to her next job in Love Me Section.

A few moment after Ren sure that Kyoko have gone, he turn to his manager and asked even though he already knows the answer, "Yashiro, why did you say that I wanted to learn to make chocolates?"  
With big grin on his face, Yashiro answered, "Because I wanted to give you a boost, put you in action! If you do not want a fan of Kyoko-chan below you to steal her away, plus school is almost over and the excuse that she is a high school girl won´t help you repress your feelings soon. Come on! Try hard once and for all, Ren!"  
Ren felt like a child being preached by his father, but deep down he knew Yashiro was right. He must do something and would not miss the opportunity made by his manager.

* * *

The car was silent while Kyoko confused with her feeling._ Why do I feel nervous? I'm just making chocolates with Tsuruga-san, it's not like a date or anything.  
_"Mogami-san, are you ready? " Ren asked while opening the door of his car.  
"Yes."  
"Mogami-san, I ordered some ingredients and they should be in my apartment. I hope you don't mind."  
"Don't worry, but let me pay you the ingredients cost, it's only fair..." Kyoko said and started to dig for some money in her pocket but Ren cut her off.  
"Of course not. I buy the ingredients and you teach me how to make chocolate. Ok, it´s fine, really." Ren smile assuring her with his speech.

At Ren's apartment, Kyoko was surprised by all the ingredients he had on top of the kitchen counter. Because he had everything: boxes of different chocolate -black, white, sweet, sour, peanut, coconut, raisins, caramel, nuggets of colors and molds for chocolates-.  
Ren oblivious with her thought interrupted her trance and asked the question to her, "Is it not enough Mogami-san? I can buy whatever you need."  
"No! This is more than enough." Kyoko said hurriedly. She can't imagine more ingredients to put in his kitchen. It's not like they want to make chocolate for hundreds of people. She cringed when she remembered she want to pay for the chocolate.

"Well, let's start." Ren said while he gave her a rose apron and he put himself a blue one.  
Kyoko looks at Ren and thinking how cute he is with an apron on. She can't stop herself to gave a small laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Asked Ren confused.  
"Nothing, nothing." Kyoko answered and shaking her head from side to side. "Etto, first we must cut the chocolate into small pieces to make it easier to melt. Is it okay if we make chocolates with half white chocolate, half dark, and the center filled with milk?"  
"It´s perfect, I'll take care of the black chocolate and you can do the white, ok?"

Kyoko nodded and Ren began to cut the chocolate coating. He was so quick and precise, you'd think he's an expert.  
"Presto, now we put it in a pot on the fire, right?"

"Yes, but we melt it in double boiler... the chocolate should be on top of another pot filled with water to avoid burning. After that, we put the chocolate into molds and leave them in the refrigerator for two hours."  
"Making a chocolate is simple. The bad thing is the after, you have to clean the mess you've made." Ren said while putting a pot under the tap and went to clean the pot, but she stopped him.  
"Wait, Tsuruga-San. The best part of making chocolate is that you can eat all the chocolate left in the pot." Kyoko said as she tuck her index finger in one of the pots and tasted it. "It's delicious!" She spreads her finger with chocolate again. "Want to try, Tsuruga-san?" The actress asked smiling because she feel happy she can eat some delicious chocolate.

Ren leaned over and took Kyoko´s hand slowly into his mouth and licked it. "You're right, Mogami-san, it's delicious. I want more." Then he took a pot and started eating the chocolate."

Kyoko blushed hard. '_I was offering him chocolate but I thought I never said not to take it directly from my finger. I tried to forget the touch but I couldn't, the warmth I felt in my body... I couldn't stop looking at it. Why did Tsuruga-san behave that way? He's always so serious, but now he's acting like a child enjoying a new candy.'_ Kyoko though surprised.

Then Ren realized something missing. "Mogami-san, you aren´t wearing Princess Rosa."  
"A... that's... I damaged the clasp, but I didn't throw it away, but tomorrow I´ll fix it." Kyoko lied while avoiding his gaze.  
Ren felt that she was lying but thinking that it was not something to worry.

"Mogami-san, are you hungry? Want to order something for dinner?" Ren asked to change the topic.  
"Not necessary." Kyoko answered immediately but not a second after that they can hear the sound of gnashing from her belly. Blushing appears on her cheeks because of embarrassment.

Ren chuckles at that but choose to let it be. "He he I´m hungry too, I´ll order a pizza, umm a special taste? And don´t answer: whatever you choose will be fine for me Tsuruga-san." Ren said and imitating her voice at the end.  
Kyoko wondered how he knew she was going to answer that. A bit annoying when she realized maybe she's so predictable. "Hawaiian." Said Kyoko.  
"Ok, Hawaiian." Ren agreed and taking the phone.

When Ren was calling for pizza, Kyoko went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Ren was on his way to the kitchen but the vibration of a cell phone burst into his path, apparently it was Kyoko's. He didn't want to pry her privacy but his curiosity got the better of him and he looked at the text message: ''Hi! my Little Riding Hood, hopefully you have done what I asked, I am so eager to eat your chocolate, of course not as much as I want to eat you. See you tomorrow at 10 pm in the park near the Darumaya. Do not worry, I'll take you back home because it's dangerous for a kitty to walk out so late at night. Att: Your Wolf.''

Ren used all his strength to restrain his rage but _who dares to speak to her that way?_ _She'd better explain._  
With a smile Ren came into the kitchen and reached out her cell. "Mogami-san, your cell phone was vibrating."  
"Thanks." Kyoko looked at the message, read it and asked the gods to help her calm down and not showing her hatred. She took a deep breath and smiled.  
"Was something important?" Ren asked in a very serious tone.  
"No, Okami-san is worrying because I'm out so late, I´ll call her" She dialed the number of Darumaya."  
"Okami-san, good evening, thanks for the message but do not worry. About less than an hour I'll be coming home."

*Sound of bell*  
"Must be the pizza." Ren said and walk out from the kitchen.

Meanwhile Okami-san said on the line, "Kyoko, are you okay? I didn't send you a message."  
"I'm fine. I'll explain when I get back, good night." With that she hung up the phone.

"A Hawaiian pizza is ..." The delivery boy kept the word in the mouth because his customer looks menacing and scary.  
"Keep the change, thanks." Ren had a murderous aura, worse than the Demon Lord. His voice was cold and sharp.

The poor delivery boy came out as if the devil took his soul, swearing he would never do an order in that apartment ever again,

On the way to the kitchen Ren wondered if Kyoko going to tell him the truth or if she does not trust him enough.

The dinner was in absolute silence. Kyoko felt that just the slightest word from Ren would kill her instantly.  
Kyoko think that Ren has not seen the message, because he would have to asked who had sent it for surely. But she could feel that her senpai is mad at her? Maybe he has noticed that she lied.  
"I'm taking you home. it is too late." Ren said getting up from his chair.  
"These look well." Kyoko took the chocolates from the refrigerator. "How many do you want, Tsuruga-san?"  
"None, I just wanted to learn to make them."

On the way home, neither dared to say a word.  
"Tsuruga-san, good night." Kyoko said, bowed her head.  
"Good night." Ren did not even wait for her enter her house. He drove away his car.

* * *

On the way to her house, Kyoko thought of every possibility about what she did to make him angry. She even stayed to help him with chocolate and then he treated me coldly. Her tears were threatening to fall, but she remembered of that message from hell and thinking that it was better to prepare the chocolate for that bastard, as he asked: with all her feelings on it.

She entered the Darumaya quietly, because apparently the owners were already asleep. She went to the kitchen and put the chocolates in the refrigerator while preparing the gift bags. She puts three chocolates in each bundle and decorated it with a distinctive bow.  
She took the remaining chocolates and put them in a black bag, threw them on the floor and began to trample them saying "DAMN BEAGLE, THAT IS WHAT YOU DESERVE, YOU ARE LIKE A FILTHY COCKROACH!" All the while gave out macabre laughter.  
She looked into the ingredients of the restaurant and found chili. She threw it in a little chocolate and a dash of soy sauce.  
She had a card with the face of a dog on it, surrounded by fire, which said: Damn Beagle, may you consume in the flames of hell!

**The next day**

Kyoko was smiling at LME. Thinking that she will give chocolates to the President, Sawara-san, Bridge Rock presenters and Yashiro-san and... to Tsuruga-san  
After giving chocolates to the president and the set, she went to Kimigure Rock because Sawara-san had called for a job.  
"Mogami-kun good morning, after seeing how you've grown in acting, you'll participate in the new production of LME."  
"Really?" Kyoko asked, feel very excited about the new project. "And that is it?"

"The drama is called Aishiteruze no Shitsuji, and the story is about a couple who could not be together because of different social classes. It is about a high class lady who always had everything, but she's not happy. She has a noble hearts, she's sincere and sweet, she's committed to a tyrant who is ten years older than her, lives with her younger sister, who is capricious and always get what she wants by lying to her father. And the male lead, he is a humble young worker. He was found in the street by the steward of this family, who raised him as his son and taught him everything to be the perfect butler. When his 'father' ill, he becomes the new steward of the Kuran family, where he falls for the eldest daughter Yuuki, but represses his feelings because he knows that it was love can never be."  
Kyoko is already in the world of fantasies.  
"Mogami-kun…" Sawara-san calls her name. "Mogami-kun…"  
Kyoko wakes from her imagination. "Sorry Sawara-san and what will be my role?"  
"You'll be Hikari, the female lead's younger sister, who interferes in the relationship because she is in love with Ryuo, the male lead."  
"I'll be the antagonist." Kyoko said unenthusiastically, she feels discouraged.  
"Yes, but this role will be unlike any you've played. You'll be in love and fight for this unrequited love. This will show your skills in this area, and your next role may be as the lead."  
"And who will do as Yuuki and Ryou?"

"Yuuki will be played by an American actress, Alice Mclaren and Ryou by LME star-Ren Tsuruga. The president also wants Kotonami-kun to be part of the cast. Her role is Saki, Yuuki's best friend, she is an accomplice Ed of the couple, because she wants the best for her friend and knew that they love each other, and she always helps her to meet secretly with Ryou."  
"I will accept it!" Kyoko said happily. She get to work with her friend and did not think twice. She gave chocolates to Sawara-san and he gave her the script.

* * *

At 7 pm, Kyoko sat on the stairs at LME waiting for Ren and Yashiro. She was about to leave when she heard a noise.

"Kyoko-chan, what are you doing here?" Yashiro asked.  
"I was waiting for you." She pulls out a couple of gift bags out of her pocket. "Thanks for all you've helped me."  
"Thank you very much, Kyoko-chan." Yashiro said happily and turned to look at his charge but he just sees an expressionless Ren.  
"Bye, Mogami-san. Good Night." Ren said goodbye coldly and walked to his car.  
"Kyoko-chan, bye." Yashiro had to run to catch up with Ren. After he stand beside the actor, he became furious.  
"What was that, Ren? You were very rude, you even smiled your fake smile and that is very rare for you when you're around Kyoko-chan—" But he was cut off by Ren.  
"Please do not ask me, Yashiro-san." Ren smiled broadly and that was enough for Yashiro to understand that it was better not to bother him. But he made a mental note to ask him when he was calmer.

**In the Darumaya**

Kyoko sat at her room thinking back what was happening today. Ren didn't give a chance for her to apologize. She sighed. The only good thing that happened to her today was this new role, but she had no time to read the whole thing. Kyoko feel exited. She wanted to play Hikari, and the story is very interesting, it will surely be a success.  
Kyoko prepared physically and psychologically to face the beagle. _'Don´t worry Princess Rosa, I'll bring you back home.'_ Kyoko got a coat, picked up the concoction that was on the ground (the chocolates for the beagle) and left the Darumaya quietly. She didn't want to waking the owners.

The park was only two blocks away. From far away, she could see the silhouette and shouted.

"Beagle!" At the same time he turn to Kyoko, she throw him the chocolates with all her might. "There! Now give me back my medal!"

Reino took the chocolates and went closer to her and stand just a few inches from her. "Why the rush? First let me thank you properly." He leaned over to reduce the distance and stole a kiss, which didn't last long because Kyoko pushed him away and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her coat.

"What do you think you're doing bastard? … Perhaps you want to advance your trip to hell, give me my medal!"

"Wait… First I want to taste your chocolate." He uncovered the bag and pulled out a small piece of what looked like anything but chocolate, tasted it, savored it.

"Delicious." He said.

Kyoko was shocked. He was able to eat them, because they looked horrible and the taste was disgusting! To say that it was delicious, that guy is definitely a demon.

"You're happy now! Now give it to me!" Kyoko demanded.

"But I want to put it on you." Reino said with a smile.

"No." Kyoko retort stubbornly.

"Then I can't give it back."

"Fine, but make it quick!"

Reino took the medal and stood behind her, Kyoko raised her hands to collect the medal, but he took the opportunity to hug her waist, and whisper in her ear. "I want that you be mine."

Reino was kissing and nibbling her ear lobe, Kyoko tried to pull but could not. She begin to crying because she feels helpless.

"Don't touch me!" She said between sobs.

"Do not resist, my kitty~"

Reino went down to her cheek and neck, ran a hand down to the clothing covering the skin of her shoulder and then tried to caress and kiss her.

"STOP!" Suddenly Reino is taken from the collar of his suit. "Bastard!" Then a fist is gobbled up in his face. Reino falls to the ground.

"Tsu – Tsuruga-san…" Kyoko said while her tears ran down her cheeks.

"So the lion does not want to share their prey." Reino said playfully while straightening himself.

"I warned you the last time to get away from this girl." Ren said, emitting a dark aura.

"And since when I have to keep your warnings?" Reino goes to Ren wanting to hit him, but no luck. Ren dodges this with minimum effort. Reino removed the medal from his hand and give it another shot.

"Perhaps you wish to disfigure the face?"

"That is very important to the artists, but I see that the title is too big for you. Obsessive maniac!"

"Damn, I will not allow Kyoko to stay with a guy who could not tell the truth." Reino said then drifted away and disappeared into the shadows.

Ren approaches Kyoko and said with a sweet tone. "I'll take you home." Ren hugs her and takes her to the car.

It did not even take two minutes to get to Darumaya, and for that long Kyoko could not stop her tears.

"Why were you there?" Kyoko spoke in a very soft voice, amid the sobs but Ren heard her clearly.

"I read the message before." Ren tells the truth with serious face.

Kyoko's face betrayed her scared and she gulped. "And why you didn't ask me?"

"I did, and you lied to me." Ren said with disappointed tone.

"So that was why you were so angry? I'm sorry Tsuruga-san... I'm not worthy to be your kohai…" Kyoko burst into tears again.

Ren said again. ".It hurts me, you don´t trust me."

"I trust you. I appreciate and respect you..." Kyoko lowers her head. "I didn't want to bother you and thought I could fix it by myself. I'm sorry I'm just causing trouble…" Kyoko hiccupping.

"Ren take her chin and makes her look at him. "You are not any trouble, do not say that again... look." He shows her the medal."

"Princess Rosa!" Kyoko said with her eyes full of light and happiness.

"Can I…? " Ren said not finishing his sentence and gesturing to the medal.

"Please." Kyoko pull up her hair.

"Ren puts the necklace on, but noticed a strong anger coming from Kyoko.

"Cursed-Beagle, with the excuse to give me back the medal you stole from me, you touched my skin with your dirty mouth of a dog. I hate you!" Kyoko said with blazing eyes and killer aura emanated from her.

"I will make you forget." Ren slowly lean down and locks lips with hers in a warm kiss. Kyoko froze. She can't move a single muscle. Ren tries to get into her mouth and she slowly permitted a deep kiss.

Ren did not want to leave her lips but he knew that the dog had kissed her in other areas he would have to trace, so he hugged her and slowly rose to her ear, flooding it with kisses, he heard a faint moan and this encouraged him to follow down enjoying the skin on her neck that was warm to his touch. He returned to her mouth and ended with a quick kiss.  
"I regret having been so tough this afternoon, the chocolates were really delicious... Have a nice rest, Mogami-san." Ren said.

Brought back from her trance, Kyoko crept back like a scared little kitten. "Good night, Tsuruga-san. Thanks for everything…" She ended the conversation and moved swiftly to Darumaya.

Kyoko closed the door, leaned against it and fell to the floor. Her legs were shaking and she felt her heart was coming out through her throat and her face (even her whole body) was red as a tomato.  
_'Tsuruga-san kissed me…'_ Then a sad face appeared on her face. _'But it was for... a pity.'_

**Continued**

**Hi again! Do you like it? Please give me your opinions. Bye! If you want the continuation, tell me. Bye!  
Thanks again to Fopolyturm and **Voidy ** (my beta Readers)**

**BY Sakuraliz 10/10/10**


	2. how the hell did I interpret that?

**Hi again mina san! How are you? **

**This is the second chapter of a story full romance and passion, hehehe**

**Please give me your opinions ^^!**

**Thanks for read and specially thanks to Fopolutur, my Beta reader**

**Remember!**

**-Conversation-**

_**Thinking**_

**(Actions)**

***expressions, Sounds***

**Ok, let´s go!**

**Chapter 2  
how the hell did I interpret that?**

_Valentine's day was a week ago, Tsuruga-san is filming a movie abroad and is returning in two weeks to start the recordings of a Drama, after that incident (the kiss) I only saw him once, and it was to say goodbye. I dared not look at him and my blush betrayed the grief I felt, but he behaved as usual, I'm sure for him, 'that' does not mean anything and it shouldn't FOR YOU EITHER Kyoko Mogami_ (talking to herself). _Get it out of your head... it was only a method to clear a dirty memory._ *Sigh*

Kyoko, leave those thoughts in the past, and be ready for your new look!  
The best part of a new job as an actress is to change your look according to the character. (Kyoko enters the salon and watch the colors for the hair)  
-Good afternoon, can I help you? - (The designer said with a pleasant smile)  
-Yes, I'm looking for a color that goes with my new personality, but I'm not sure if this (pointing to some in the catalog) or this-  
-Tell me about this your personality, and ill try to help you-

-I ... (thinking) I am a girl who is, rebellious, proud, selfish and always get what I want-

_Self centered and selfish… this girl's quite blunt to confess that type of personality_ (thought the stylist surprised)  
-curled with burgundy dye will be perfect-  
-Thank you very much –

* * *

Ren Tsuruga was north of Hong Kong, filming scenes for his new movie where he played the leader of the Yakuza mafia. This kind of work was a new challenge for him, the film contains constant fights where martial arts are essential, and although Ren is an expert in this area, he had to train hard to regain enough skill. This was not hard but after that risky kiss to Kyoko, he was ready to confess his feelings. Unfortunately he didn't see her enough, and couldn't find time to talk about it with Kyoko.  
-Are thinking about her? Romeo-(Yashiro said giving him a bottle of water)  
(Ren took the bottle and drank a little) – What did you just call me? -  
-Romeo, Romeo, but on second! You just have the facade, because he did not mind his father and faced the world in order to defend his love for Juliet. It was a pity that they died *sad eyes* I cried when I read the book and also when I saw the movie, the anime and the drama.

(If he didn't Yahiro his friend rather than as a manager, he would have dismissed him for being a meddler)-I never imagined you were a "romanticist", Yashiro-san-  
-I have to accept it, I love romance stories -  
-I now understand why you chare so much interest in my relationship with Kyoko-  
-you called it a relationship (fan girl squeal), is a big step (scoffed Yasihiro), I bet you must be anxious to record Aishiteruze no Shitsuji-  
-Why do you ask? -  
-Don't play the fool Ren, I read the script and there are a couple of strong scenes with Kyoko-  
*Blushed slightly*-I didn't notice, but at the end it´s only a performance.  
-Yeahhhh of course- * Yashiro smiled maliciously*  
_I wonder how she took it when she read it, but I'm more interested as to how she will interpret it._ (Ren is thinking)

* * *

-WHAAAAATTTT! How am I supposed to do that? I, an innocent woman of 18 who has only bad experiences as regards to the field of love, Kyoko! Why didn't you read the script before accepting the job *giving blows to the head*, it's too late to repent, I ... I will not be able to interpret it, much less Tsuruga san *her cheeks took on a crimson*, the only person that I can ask for help is a Moko san and there is only one week until we begin recording *she feels like she's caught in a typhoon while in the ocean, about to drown*, Tasukete kudasai!

(Immediately grabbed her cell phone and dialed her friend)  
-Hello, hello how are you Ky…- (Kanae failed to finish the sentence)  
-Mooooookooooooooo saaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn Help me please! - *Desperate voice*  
- What is it? Are you okay? …. Answer me for the love of god, Kyoko! - *Worried*  
-can I see you, Moko-san? - (Calmer)  
-I am free now, are you in LME? -  
-No, in The Darumaya-  
- ok, I'm coming! - (Hung)

-Good night is Mogami Kyoko here? I'm Kanae, a friend-  
-yes, doozo… she is in her room-(okami san told her where the room was)  
-Moko-san!-*Kyoko launched into the arms of her friend*  
-are You okay? From the tone of your call I thought something serious had happened to you, I am concerned but I see that you are intact (as she separated from her body)  
-Moko-san, you're the only one who can help me-  
-what do you mean?  
-That- (she pass her the script)-chapter three scene two and ... chapter six scene three-  
- this is only for a character Kyoko! - *Was a little upset but quickly read the third chapter*  
-Is just a kiss, did you kiss before, didn´t you? -  
-Etto, I've had three things like it but really do not know if I can call them kisses, the first a X person took a chocolate from his mouth to my mouth, the second such brush against my lips and. the third. I do not remember, besides, they were the ones who kissed me and in this scene I ... (She paused looking at her feet, a little flushed) -  
-You steals a kiss from the protagonist- (finished saying Kanae)  
*Let's see how I can help (thinking) because we can not rely on past experience, a moment *slapped her palm* if you think it, is the same as you have lived, only in reverse-  
-I don't understand- (confused)*stars turning in her head *  
-Is simple, imagine yourself in the position of some of those who kissed you, Kyoko you plays a wayward girl and she should not be difficult to steal a kiss to the boy she likes-  
-Moko-san you are right_- if I acted as Reino would is a breeze, but the thought of having to behave like that jerk makes me want to vomit_  
- Well actually that scene is not the big problem, look the other Moko san, you are an experienced and I think you'll find the answer to how to act-(Kyoko was waiting for her friend's response)  
(Kanae glanced at the scene and was a little surprised)  
- What is it that makes you think I'm experienced? - (Wonder a bit annoying)  
-Perhaps not so moko san? - *Naive*  
-Well, I had a couple of boyfriends but have never done anything like that-  
-You can´t help me*watery eyes* moko san? -  
-Not to say clearly *flushed*, you realize that you're doing to the person you love-  
-But I do not love anyone, besides why would I do something like that? - (Innocent question)  
_really you don't know?_ (Kanae wondered to herself) -I have to put a hypothetical example for you understand… Imagine that the person is a sweet, no matter if your favorite is better and you are very hungry, you have not eaten in days and you come and see your sweet jumbo, you get a huge desire to eat it, you sip slowly, kiss, etc.  
-I see, and why would I take off my blouse and bra stay? -  
-Because he too wanted eat you- (Kanae blushed a lot, did not know where that response time out of her mouth)  
- I Don´t quite understand that last part but thank you very much Moko-san. I will give my best effort eat that sweet!  
-And whom will play-Ryou-  
-you don't know? you are part of the cast-  
-I received a call from Sawara san to take the job but no details, this is the first time I read something from the script-  
-Moko-san is amazing, you can memorize the lines when reading them, however I had to study these last few weeks but I always skip those couple of scenes,-  
-You're a wonderful actress Kyoko, you just need a bit of experience, this is achieved over time, do not worry, and tell me who will make Ryou?  
(Kyoko was so excited by the words of Kanae then answered)  
-Tsuruga-san-  
(Kanae felt more comfortable with Ren Tsuruga, she knew that he felt more than friendship for her, and she also had deep feelings, she was just confused)  
-So it's easier-  
-Why do you say Moko san? -  
-He's your senpai, you know and respect him, and it is best to do the scene with him than with a stranger don´t you think so? -  
-I was nervous it was him, but you're right-  
-You should ask him to help you with the scene, there is nothing better for an actor to rehearse his lines with the person acting. He's your co-star, so when the director yells action, you will have more confidence-  
-I don't know if I can ask him, but I'll try, I promise Moko-san

* * *

Some days later

_I said that to Moko san, but think I can`t ask him, no matter how you look it, it's very embarrassing._  
(Sound Kyoko´s cell phone)

-Hello-

-Mogami-san hi-*sweet voice*  
-Tsuruga-san- (her heart raced)  
-I haven't talked to you in a while, sorry I didn't call you before, I've been pretty busy,  
-Don't apologize Tsuruga san, I know that you are busy man and have no time to be thinking of me, much less call- (_why I said that_)  
Mogami-san you're wrong, I thought about you... because we're working together again after so long,  
-I ... etto-  
-What Mogami-san? Were you going to tell me something?  
-I. Well ... -  
-I'll get mad if you don´t say it? *Said in a very serious tone*  
(Bound)-I need a favor-  
-Concerned? -  
-I can not talk on the phone, I'll tell you when you return-  
-Then tomorrow-  
-What? - (_I'm not prepared to see you tomorrow)_  
-the day I return to Japan, we can meet in the afternoon, since we have the meeting with the cast and we're taking promotional photos for the Drama "  
-True- (_I forgot)_  
-See you tomorrow Mogami-san-  
-See you Tsuruga-san-

* * *

The next day  
-Arrive early Mogami-san- (LME greeted adviser opening the room door wardrobe)  
-I'm very excited to know what I'll wear-  
-Hikari, right? (Confirmed)-I chose this one this afternoon, but you can change into these as one of the next- (she showed all the clothes and showed her what she had chosen for today)  
It was a very short skirt that was colored a reddish brown, a dark belt that was rather extravagant but was perfect for the skirt.  
She was also wearing a blouse, a strip-fitting beige with a flower at the bottom equinox and a lycra vest that covered up to the bust, and the sleeve was of a similar color to the skirt, as well as high-heeled sandals that tie up almost to the knee and a necklace with a beautiful scarlet stone.  
Kyoko tested out the clothes, although she was somewhat uncomfortable by the shortness of her skirt, she decided to stay with it, to highlight the type of girl who was physically Hikari: bold and sexy, nor was that there were many options, most of the clothes were skirts or short shorts, and jeans were ok, but weren't suitable for the promo.  
-Thank you very much- (left and went to the makeup room)

* * *

They smoothed her hair and stirred it up a bit, the makeup was soft and highlighted her thin face, and her well painted her fingernails and feet of a burgundy color.  
-Look in the mirror Kyoko chan- (said the makeup artist, who was very close to Kyoko, because she always came in her spare time to teach her some tips on beauty and they became close friends)  
- Kawaii! – Don't you think it's a bit daring? (Flushed)  
-Is perfect for the role of Hikari, you look like a goddess- (approached her and dropped a little to close the vest to reveal the surface of her breasts, which had grown a bit in the last year)-now you are ready-  
-I see you then thank you very much for everything - (opening the door, made a little curtsy before leaving and did not realize who is behind it)  
-Excuse me, miss…-  
(Kyoko turns immediately knows who he is that voice)  
-Mo. Mogami-san- (Ren was shocked, of course not demonstrated)

_Mogami san you look beautiful, I didn't recognize you, your hair is different, you look good, with these higher skirts, you look like a =20 year old woman, I want to hug and kiss you right now. That skirt is very bold, a lot of guys are going to be able to look and I can´t..._ (Ren Tsuruga thought, but a lump formed in his throat and could not speak)  
-Ren what happened? - (Wonder Yashiro seeking the cause of the look of surprise Ren and did not take long to find it)  
- Kyoko chan wohhhhhhh you look beautiful! (Took her hand and made her give a half turn)  
-Thanks Yashiro-san- (blushing)  
-Tsuruga-san, are you coming to makeup? -  
Ren was wearing the costume of Butler; it was black and made it look very manly and handsome.

* * *

(At last he could speak)-if … Almost going to start the photo-section-  
(Fill Character)-Mogami san let's start with the photos of Yuuki and Hikari, please join me.  
-Ok, excuse-  
Kyoko follows the fill character at set; there was Yuuki (Alice McLaren). She looked elegant and nice but in a different way then her sister.  
Kyoko's eyes looked like she was seeing the Queen of Fairyland, tall, blond, good body, blue eyes and gave off the aura of ojousama.  
After finishing the photos of the sisters, Kyoko came to introduce herself.  
-It is a pleasure to meet you. I´m Mogami Kyoko -*lean*  
- (Glanced over her shoulder) haa! You're the rookie-  
*Kyoko's demons threaten to leave*, so it was a facade! In the photos she looked like an angel and behaved as such while acting, but now she looked like the devil in disguise.  
-I can't believe that a rookie is my co-star, the Japanese are so poor that mediocre players play lead roles!-  
-Miss Alice, it's time for the photos with Tsuruga Ren- (said her manager, a handsome young man about 25 years)  
(She doesn´t even bother to look at Kyoko, she walked until Ren)  
What happened to that woman? She doesn't know me and is judging me as an actress, and not only did she do it to me, but with all the actors in Japan, what happened to her! She widely believed to be American made her better, or that the country had something better than ours! You are in my blacklist Alice McLaren, I will show you that I am an actress worthy of being here.

-You look great-Kyoko- (Kanae told a smiling, but she was immersed in her thoughts and did not realize that her friend had arrived)  
-Hey, you? - *Touching her shoulder*  
-Moko-san (grinning from ear to ear) did you kiss yet? -  
-No, I just got here-  
(she looked at the set) - so she's Alice McLaren, I heard she`s a Diva, has a popular status as high as Tsuruga Ren, for some reason she gives me a bad feeling –

-Don't mention her in front of me- (spoke an angry Kyoko)  
- Hikari and Ryou- (cameraman)  
-Kyoko… - (said Kanae)

-I want this picture to show HIkari's love for Ryou and in turn to tell your sister that he is yours- (Director)  
Kyoko pulled Ren's tie, pulled her mouth to his and watched her sister (she was behind Ren), saying that he was only hers.  
- Perfect!, Was exactly the feeling I wanted, well Mogami Kyoko (told the Director)  
-Tsuruga-san sorry-(she adjusted his tie)  
-Don't worry-(Ren told a bit surprised)

After, photos were taken with the whole, along with the entire cast.

Kyoko did not want to be with Ren, so she went to talk to her friend

-Are you avoiding him? -  
-yes, Moko-san-  
-did you tell him? -  
-No, but yesterday he called me, and I promised that I would tell him personally (resigned)

-Therefore, if you care, better not ask anything, when it comes time to improvise the scene and ready-  
-But I got into the lion's den and I don't know how to get out - *eyes imploring help*

-Mogami-san, I was looking for you, remember that we have an impending talk- (Ren said with one of his characteristic smiles)  
-I am leaving to talk quietly, with permission- (Kanae saying goodbye to the look: sorry my friend this you have to leave you alone)  
*Awkward silence*

- I'm waiting Mogami-san, What did you want to ask me?-

**Continued****  
****this is the chapter shortest in the entire story!**

**But do not worry the next will be more interesting because there will be lemon.**

**See you next we! **

**You can find a new chapter every week**

**Thanks to**

ScarletGoddess818 , Spherrow, Fopolytur, Voidy, Laura-Ella and FrenchPolynesia** for your reviews! And all the readers too!**

**Take care! **

**By Sakuraliz and her Beta Reader 15/10/10**


	3. Chocolate s Muffin

**Hi, first sorry for the delay. My beta reader can´t correct this chapter so I had to find other person. **

**I found to ****v . bloomblood ****and She help me with a part and ****Lady Morgane Slytherin****who finished the correction. Arigatou gozaimasu.**

**I was thinking and I think that at this rate my fic is not going to progress, then I thought of two options: let it or get one or two beta reader to move fast. so if anyone wants to help please contact me, the more we are much better.**

**Ok, here is the first lemon (soft because is the first, hahaha XD)**

**I changed the display of dialogs, Now is "conversation". Thanks to ****Laura-Ella**** forgive me that advice.**

**See you at the end**

_**Chocolate´s Muffin**_

"Mogami-san I'm waiting, what is the favor you wanted to ask me?"  
"I can`t tell you here, Tsuruga-san." *clasping hands*  
"What about my apartment? Do you want to have dinner with me?" Kyoko acquiesced somewhat sadly.  
"Ren, could you come here one minute?" Alice called him.  
He ignored her call for a moment. "Wait for me here, I'll see what she needs and then we can leave."  
While Ren was walking towards Alice, the leader of the Rock Bridge went to Kyoko. Ren noticed that but he couldn`t be so obvious and go ask him what he wanted.

"You look very pretty Mogami-san," said Hikaru Ishibashi (22 years but looks 18).  
"Ishibashi-san, thank you very much."  
"There's no need for formality, we've known each other for quite some time, just call me Hikaru."

Hikaru Ishibashi is one of the LME's acting talents. He's acting as Hikari´s fiance. He's a guy from a wealthy family. He deeply loves Hikari but she is completely indifferent towards him because he looks like a child and she wants a manly man like Ryou.

"Are you free tonight? Would you like to go out for a drink?"  
"Hikaru-san I'm sorry, I already have plans. I'm going to dinner with Tsuruga-san."  
"You're going out together? Are you dating?" he asked dismayed and surprised at once.  
"Of course not!" she denies. "It's just a Senpai - Kohai dinner, nothing more."  
"Are we going Mogami-san?

Ren looks devilishly at the poor boy.

"H-hai" she answered, a bit scared.

On the way to Ren's apartment they bought some burgers to eat.

*** In the car ***

"So... What did you say to the Rock Bridge´s guy?"

He tried to sound as little plaintiff as possible.

"Hikaru-san? (Confirmed) He wanted to ask me out." She said it cool as a cucumber.  
"You accepted?" _Please say no_.  
"No, because I already had plans with you."

_Does that mean that if I hadn't asked her to dinner she would have gone out with him? And what was that? Calling him by first name, she calls me Tsuruga-san and she's known me for quite a while. Now with this stranger! I better not ask her about it. I'm sure she'd get uncomfortable._

They arrived at the apartment and ate the burgers.

"I'll go take off this suit. I feel like a penguin," he said while loosening his tie.  
"Wait Tsuruga-san! I need you have the suit!"  
"Is it about the favor? (intrigued) Please tell me," he said warmly. He didn't want to frighten her or make her regret asking for his help.  
"Is that ... well ... I ..." *very nervous*

"Mogami-san, please tell me," he pleaded with a soft voice.  
"I need your help to practice a scene." Exhaled

"I had a feeling that was it. I don´t understand why you get so nervous. Of course I'll help you, no matter what. I know the script to the right and reverse." _As long as it's not Chapter 6 scene 3. I don't know if I'll be able to cope with that._

"Chapter six stage-three." She blushed. "I've never done something like that and I don´t know how to act it out. I thought about it and I think this is the best option. Oh, but don´t worry Tsuruga-senpai, if you don´t want to do it, it doesn't matter. I wouldn't want to trouble you."  
"I told you I'll help you, no matter the scene." He could not reject her now. Besides, he was eager to see how Kyoko would act.

"So this is Ryou`s room." He pointed to the living room. "And you come into my room. Ok? You start the scene and we'll see how it goes. Later we can work on correcting it to make it perfect."  
Kyoko went to Ren's room.

Ryou, as a good steward, has to ensure that everything in the house is in order before going to rest. After he finished the last round of the day, he sat on the couch, turned on the lamp next to it and started reading a book.

Kyoko looked at the scene and realized that it was her time to step in.

"Imagine you're the Beagle," she said to herself in a very bitter tone. She walked into the living room. It was lit only by a small lava lamp that was standing on the table.

She slowly circled Ryou's neck with her arms and filled his cheek with wet kisses.  
"Hikari-ojou-sama, what are you doing?" He drops his book and escapes from her embrace to stand in front of her.  
"Don´t resist my little kitty." She grabs his tie and draws him closer to catch him in a lustful kiss. "Let me eat you." She used a devilishly seductive voice.

"This is wrong Hikari-ojou-sama." Suddenly he separated from her and left the room.

Ren came to his room (although it was acting, his heart beat raced vividly).

'Kitty! Let me eat you!' Did she really say those words? What was she thinking? *Sigh* Well she has figured out the role. That's just what someone like Hikari would say to her prey, but she made a mistake (Ren entered the living room).

"Tsuruga-san sorry, I did not make it to the end of the scene." *sad*  
"I'm surprised, you acted very well, but you let Ryou take control." Kyoko waited wide-eyed for the explanation from her teacher. "He is much stronger than Hikari and for him her hands weren't a big obstacle. The standing position was even worse decision, he easily escaped. You should stop thinking of being an ojou-sama and lose yourself in desires for a man."  
"...Ok. Can we try again?" she asked a little dubious.  
Ren sat on the couch and said "Come when you're ready."

Kyoko went to Ren's room.

Tsuruga-san is right, Ryou immediately backes away from Hikari. I must corner him to prevent that from happening. An illuminated light bulb over her head. 'Lose yourself in desires for a man' (remembered the words from Ren). "Imagine that he's a sweet and you want to eat him *a little cloud face of Kanae appeared*

Kyoko knocked on the door.

"Enter," said Ryou.

Kyoko enters.

"May I help you, Hikari-ojou-sama?" He bows.  
"I need your help. I want to know how men react to female stimuli," she said in mischievous tone and came closer to him.  
"I don´t know if I can be of assistance." He briefly loweres his head.  
"I'm sure you can. Lie down on the couch!" she said with a seductive voice.

Ryou tries to get out of doing it. "It is an order!" *authority*

For a butler, disobeying the orders of his ojou-sama isn´t allowed, so Ryou laid down.  
Hikari sat down like a jockey on his hips. "Do not move," she bent to whisper in his ear, "and don´t try to move away." She licked his ear lobe. "Imagine it's a game in which you should stop defeating your Ojou-sama." *seductive voice* "Just let me win." She gave him a small bite.

Kyoko imagined she was eating a muffin covered with chocolate. She closed her eyes to see better. She nibbled at the tip of the muffin (Ren's ear) and then she was licking the chocolate coverage that covered the muffin (licked his cheek and flooded his neck with wet kissing). Something prevented her from going further down so she moved it off of her way (she removed his tie). She tasted a bit of melted chocolate, then licked it superficially. She put her tongue in the hole that had opened (Ren's mouth felt like a soft and creamy delicacy). It tasted so good, she could not stop eating but she should leave some for later. (she lowered her kisses down his chin, neck, clavicle and found another major obstacle in her way). She removed those colored sprinkles (started undoing the buttons on his suit jacket and then continued with his shirt) 'It would have been better if they were chocolate chip sprinkles' she thought a bit annoyed. Her taste buds craved for more melted chocolate as she stroked body of her cake (she rested her hand on his chest). She wanted to eat (she slowly lowered her head to Ren's torso and put one of his nipples in her mouth while stroking the tip of the other with her fingers).

Ren groaned hoarsely. He had his arms on either side of her legs but could not touch her. He was an ordeal, tortured, dying slowly in the middle of ecstasy. It was becoming more difficult to control his instincts so he could no longer hide the occurring erection.

Kyoko felt something hard under her belly. She continued eating and do not pay attention to that piece because it was hard. Was it burned? It gave off an indescribable warmth she was not sure of, so she decided not to eat it.  
Kyoko knew she already had him under her control. She could feel his shivers through her touch so she went with the second part of the plan. Make him want to eat her. She got rid of her vest, then her blouse and broke the connection to remove other obstacles leaving her only in her underwear.

Ren could not resist any longer. Seeing her taking off her blouse in front of his eyes was the last drop. He gave her a deep kiss and changed their roles (now she was under him). He wanted to take his time but he was completely lost in his desires (made a path of kisses that came and went from her mouth to her shoulders). He caressed her waist and slowly rose his hand to touch her breasts above the cloth that covered them.

Kyoko tried to resist but every time he touched her it felt like an electric shock that made her give up by its twisted pleasure.  
"Tsuruga-Tsu-san," she stammered between moans.

'He is supposed to stop' she thought. The scene ends when he sees her in underwear. He got this far only because he imagined that it was Yuuki (ojou-sama he was madly in love with), but then he's supposed to open his eyes and see it's not her. Then he's supposed to get out of his trance and say it's wrong, cover her with her blouse and pull away from her.

Ren was in a cloud of desire so he did not hear the girl's call.  
He continued his work. He positiong himself between her legs and stroked her thigh. His hands could not stop stroking her soft body. One of his hands traveled behind her back to unsnap her bra (which took him about two seconds) while the other massaged her behind.

Kyoko jumped. "Tsuruga san stop!" she shouted with the little strenght she had left, but she immediately got a reaction from Ren.  
He looked scared. Her eyes were watery.

"I´m sor … forgive .. me." He looked completely unrepentant. "Kyo ... Moga ..." He could not say her name suddenly. Then the realisation of what he'd done hit him. He could not stand to be in the same room as her. He went to lock himself in the safety of the bathroom.

He licked his swollen lips desperate to stop the burning. 'What did you do, Tsuruga Ren? You took advantage of the situation to touch her! You're a dirty pervert!' He cruelly reproached himself in the mirror.  
He needed something to soothe the throbbing in his groin. He undressed, got into the shower and turned water to ice cold.  
His breathing was choppy and he was freezing but the water fell as strong stitches that gradually helped to reduce the fire he felt.  
_She... she was crying. _Herecalled her eyes moist. _She frightened, now she would not want to get close to you, I lost any opportunity to be with her, you stupid Ren_. He felt very desperate and hurt.  
Turned off the shower and dropped his pants and shirt.

"Hell, I forgot that I have here only towels, first try to take advantage of it and now you go naked." Ren was covered with a towel so that more could and left the bathroom.

"Mogami-san," he called.

But his call was not heeded, he was the only one lying in the apartment.  
He walked to the sofa where they had been minutes before, and took a piece of paper saying :

"I'm sorry Tsuruga san, I should not ask you to help me with that.

Att : Kyoko Mogami.''

*****a few minutes before****

Kyoko was so confused, what was that pain´s expression of Tsuruga san? She was afraid to see him, so she adjusted her bra, got dressed, took a sheet of paper to leave a note and left the apartment.  
She took the first taxi that passed (the old man undressed her with his eyes), looked ominously and demons came to torture, the taxi driver touched dirt swallow all your twisted thoughts.

When she arrived at Darumaya, went straight to her room, she felt a strange crotch moisture and heat, decided to take a bath.  
Blushed heavily at the bend what had happened, but disguised herself what she did with the excuse to eat candy, was aware that she had kissed and touched as never before imagined.  
_His skin was so warm, I can never erase that smell that I felt when I kiss him, his hair so soft and his mouth ... so provocative and delicious (_Kyoko felt very embarrassed_). Why I shouted, I should not remove him, his eyes made me feel that I was hurt him, but he was who apologized._  
She left the bathroom and went to bed.  
_Tomorrow is the day after the interview and start recording, then we will find and I ... could not tell._ She fell asleep.

The next day in the interview were indifferent to each other (both were afraid of how reactionary the other and just dodged the eyes). Overwhelmed the press all the time and the end could not speak.  
Kanae noticed this and asked her friend what happened  
Kyoko told her everything and Moko-san advised that it was best to talk to Ren to clarify things.

The recordings started.

It was lunchtime and Yashiro arranged for Kyoko lunch with Ren. Since yesterday they were very rare, even sneaked were greeted and asked him to Ren, but this as always evaded the issue and did not tell anything to his manager.  
The were in the Ren´s dressing room (Ren took Yashiro did not want to have lunch in the dining room, and with the excuse that he needed the help of Kyoko for something, she was there, then leave them alone.)

"Sorry Tsuruga-san ... I would not yell, I'm an ungrateful, please forgive me." She bended.  
"You're worried that you shout me, for that you cried?"  
"Yes." *head down* "And also because I was not able to control the scene, I'm a bad actress." She looked disappointed.

Ren felt relieved that it was only for this reason that she was worried.  
"You're an excellent actress, you've matured a lot ... I missed in your performance Mogami-san."  
"What are you saying? This is not possible, you ..."  
"I completely forgot what I had to do and say and ... (he paused) I got carried away," he said a little flushed.

Kyoko looked at him and smiled happily, surprised.  
"Tsuruga-san, can we still be friends?" she asked, a little shy.  
"Yes, of course." He closed to her.

"Were here." Alice appeared, opening the door.  
"You need something?" He asked indifferent.  
"I came to get you to eat lunch, you promised me."

_It is true, it was the day of the photo section. I answered without thinking that Kyoko was pending, I had completely forgotten and now you and interrupt my talk_ (Ren was a little irritated).  
"Sorry I'm busy," he answered dryly.

Alice was upset with his answer but he would not look bad in front of Kyoko.

"Lunch tomorrow then?" she said with a delicate voice.  
"I'm sorry, but at work as long lunch with Mogami-san."

Kyoko was surprised what he said was not entirely true.

"I do not think she cares to share you for a while, right?" she glaring at Kyoko.

_Of course I care, I will not leave Tsuruga san in your claws, bitch_ (this was what she thought but what she said was totally different).

"Tsuruga-san do not worry if you eat lunch today and every day with this lady." She left, closing the door shut.

Ren was surprised but happy at the same time, because her attitude was that of a girl jealous.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
_You're stupid or what ? You let Ren served on a silver platter ! _

_But what I'm thinking ? Tsuruga-san isn`t my property and he can have lunch and hang out with whom he pleases_, an angel spoke to the ear.

_But he wanted to have lunch with you Kyoko-chan._ A little devil appeared to the other side. _But you screwed it up and made a little scene of jealousy._

_Leave me alone_ ! She shook the nosy. _I'm not jealous and less of that chick, Tsuruga-san not be fixed in her, I hope_ (sad). _Because you get so?_ She was scolded herself. _He is free to do whatever he wants.__  
_

A few days passed, Kyoko and Ren were unable to be alone at any time, Alice looked like a gum Ren and always interfering.  
The drama was aired and exceeded everyone's expectations, with a rating as high as that obtained in Dark Moon.  
Had recorded the scene of the stolen kiss, and did not present any problem, Kyoko was very sure of herself since Ren said those words, now her aim was to demonstrate to that thing that was done, and what was achieved, the director was enchanted with Kyoko, was not even necessary to redo the scenes where she acted, as always showed what he wanted and even more.

**Continue**

**Kami!, Kyoko's imagination never ceases to amaze, Ne! And she got jealous ... **

**Kawaii! let's see if awake... remember to leave your reviews, matta ne!**

_**Replays! Mina san, **_**I have a habit of putting the answers to the reviews of the previous chapter at the end of the new. I´ve read some fics in english and I noticed that there aren´t replays nowhere, so I asked where the writters replay the reviews. I know that fanfiction have replay option but is only for people registered, so and the other, what? (tell me please) ... for that I always replay here! **

**FrenchPolynesia**** :** hi, I want to many people read my story for that when i finished in Spanish I begin to translate it, unfortunately my English is not good enough to go it alone. I´ll try to do that dialogue have more emotion. Good bay, thanks.

**Laura-Ella****:** thank you very much for the advice, I´ll continued improve with help of my betas. I replay this review before in a private message so I don't have more words to say. Matta ne!

**Rose0119:** I´ll continue with my story as long as I have the support of my betas and yours with their reviews. kiss!

**Voidy:** thanks for be here, yes, now more people can understand. If you correct the chapter one I´m glad put it here. Kiss and hug!

**v . bloomblood****:** a strong hug and kiss for my temporal beta, hehehe thanks! I hope we can talk again.

**Lady Morgane Slytherin:** hi, my friend and my new beta, I want thank you. And I ask if you want continue with this… see you… kiss and hug lady san.


End file.
